


On The Grind

by IguanaBean



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I hate that i had to make that relationship tag, anyways can we get that tag trending on archive??, but i didnt want to just put his character tag, he sticks his dick in a pillow what do you want me to say, pillow humping, real person fiction - Freeform, why's that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaBean/pseuds/IguanaBean
Summary: Young Alpha Tommy's instincts just go haywire one day and he winds up humping the hell out of the thing he had closest to him. This is explicit, so like, don't like don't read?
Relationships: TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)/A Pillow
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	On The Grind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in Discord, and once again, I'm posting something that I didn't look over at all. If you see any spelling or grammar errors feel free to call me the fuck out in the comments dsnjcjk <3

One day, for no discernible reason, Alpha Tommy's instincts go haywire, and he feels the sudden and overwhelming urge to rut into/against something. And he tries to help himself with his hand, although jacking off quickly turns into him desperately grinding against it, pinning his hand between himself and his bed so that he could actually pretend to mount something. But it's just not enough for some reason, and he nearly blinks back tears at how frustrated and pent-up he feels.

He can't even help how his hips buck against the mattress, and even despite the fact the smooth sheets offer no real stimulation, the motion is almost comforting. Quickly, rutting against the side of his bed leads to him grabbing a pillow and trying to position it so that he can get more stimulation, which then turns into him trying to mount it on his bed.

It feels good when he haphazardly ruts his hips into the pillow, but when he moves to adjust to a more comfortable position, the change in sensation makes Tommy gasp. As he had pulled the pillow out from underneath him so he could reposition, the feeling of the smooth pillowcase gliding out from underneath him felt amazing. He finds himself furiously gripping the pillow, his knuckles going white from the strain, as he rolls his hips back and forth.

Tommy doesn't even notice the drool slipping down his face as he arches his back, his thighs shuddering at the feelings of humping his pillow. He wants so desperately to mount something for real, wants to dig his claws and teeth into some mewling omega and rut into them until his knot forces him to stop. He wants to press into someone, something, until they're laying there unable to move, utterly filled -

His thighs shudder as he comes, probably ruining the pillow case but too caught up in his euphoria to care. His knot swells, and as he slums forwards - his body limp without the strings of pleasure holding him up, the coolness of the untouched area of the pillow makes him whine. He still weakly bucks his hips, face down against the mattress, clutching the pillow between his legs in an effort to keep the stimulation.

Gradually Tommy's awareness seeps back into his limp form, and he sits back up with a groan. The cold air hitting his cock, which had been pressed between his body and the pillow, makes him cringe. His knot is still swelling, although with nothing to actually fill it'd soon dissipate. He swears when he sees the mess that he made of the pillow, and then again once he sees how it had hit his bed-covers.

So he drags himself out of his bed, and lazily throws on the first pair of pants he found so that he wouldn’t have to walk out of his room half-naked. Tommy flips on the dingy bathroom light (shit, he’d have to replace the bulb), and washes his hands. He finds a washcloth under the sink and uses that to half-heartedly swipe at the mess on his stomach. 

When he hears Phil call for him, telling Tommy that he was doing laundry and so he needed his clothes hamper, he absent mindedly yells back that it’s in his room. He only realizes his mistake after listening to Phil walk up the stairs, walk past the bathroom he was in, and open the door to his room. He skids out into the hall, slamming into Phil, and ducks underneath his arm crying out that he’ll get it for him. 

Later when Phil is throwing things into the washing machine, Tommy’s actions proved to be futile as he crinkles his nose when he pulls Tommy’s hamper closer to him. The overwhelming smell of alpha is practically reeking from Tommy’s clothes, and Phil veryyy reluctantly picks them up to put them in the wash.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the title comes from my friend Bri. The idea for the story comes from my other friend Mushrooms. (@ these idiots) Hey bitches I'm giving you a shoutout so send tiddie pics 😘😘🥵🥵🥵
> 
> Also i need to write more so i'm thinking about making a request book, but in the meantime if you've got an idea 👀👀👀 feel free to drop it in the comments jdsndskjd


End file.
